Another pageant for the twins
by bosy111
Summary: There is another pageant for twins on the boat and some old face appear which causes problems. CodyxOC ZackxOC Set during first season and trying with the humor
1. Chapter 1

**Another beauty pageant for the twins**

**This is set during season 1**

Chapter 1 Cody's secret is out

Cody's POV:

I can't believe Mr mosbey is holding another beauty pageant with me and Zack on the boat. I remember what happened at the Tipton last time he held one. But I did get my first kiss there, Rebecca, so I don't really care. Maybe I can get a kiss with bailey but I'm not dressing up as a girl again. I'll help her train for it instead, well if I can convince her to do it. Can't be that hard,right?There she is now.

Bailey's POV:

Ooo a pageant, I'm gonna enter. 2 reasons: I want to and Cody kinda forested me to. Something about showing up those stuck up girls. He said he'll train me for it, wonder how he knows how to act in a pageant? I'll ask Zack, he knows almost everything about Cody. I can't get his crush out though, he's my friend and I wanna help him with it. There's Zach now, I'll ask him about the pageant thing.  
Ha ha ha! Cody dressed up as a girl! Hey next time I see him I'll call him Tyreesha. There he is now. You should of seen his face when I said "Hey Tyreesha, what's up?"

Cody's POV:

"How do u know about...Zackk!" I said with pure anger.

Why did he have to tell Bailey? Well she was going to find out anyway as Brianna is going to be there. I hope she's less stuck up, I think Zack liked her-well he liked every girl there. Just remembered Bailey knows, hope the idiot didn't tell her about Rebecca or why I did it? But I would like to see her face just in case she got a tiny bit jealous that my first kiss was with a pageant girl, correction pageant girl winner. That made Zack Jealous as his first kiss was with the 19th prettiest girl in school, well he has moved up to 2nd now-still working with her as she came to the sea school too. I better start helping Bailey now cause she is kinda dragging me and it hurts my arm.

Bailey's POV:

Why does Cody think bad about beauty pageants I better explain them to him. Oh yeah he has been in one for girls, he he he!"Don't judge me when I met you you were a dude"

True, true.

**Tell me if u think I should carry on writing**


	2. Jealously

**Another beauty pageant for the twins  
Chapter 2 jealously **

**Maya is in this story even though it is season 1 **

Zack's POV:

Mosbey just holding another beauty pageant because I have a girlfriend and can't interfere with it. Just because I have a girl who is my friend now he thinks I won't cause a problem. I will make Cody get dressed up as a girl again. But he is helping bailey so I can't make him get dressed up as a girl. I could do it but then maya or bailey will recognise me, Brianna will think I'm Cody so she will work it out. Wonder if she is still cute? You have a crush on maya now get her out of your head. It would be so funny if Janice and Jessica were in the pageant, also Max and Barbara. But she would never get into a pageant no offence to Cody. I hate being in the friend zone with maya, it is so hard and boring. How is Cody doing it? Ow, maya whacked me because I'm not making smoothies.  
Maya's POV:

Zack zoned out again and is not making smoothies. I swear I have to whack him round the head everyday; sometimes he doesn't respond so me and Cody whip him with towels. It's quite funny. Zack has to help me with the pageant because if he did I wouldn't whip him. I only want his advise because he has been in one, well the talent portion of one. He told me about it and that's when Mosbey came in screaming.  
Mr Mosbey's POV:

Ahhh! I got to tell the twins so that they can ruin it. Well I told Zack and he knows already, but then I told him that her mother coming with her and he panicked. He then asked me if Brianna was cute and I showed him the picture of her(I took it to make sure it was her) and he just ran to the sky deck. Normal Zack!  
Zack's POV:

Ohh they are now here. Oo they are smokin. Wait a minute! That can't be. Oh my god it's...

**Who do u think it is? Answer in reviews plz**


End file.
